


Stronger in The Blink Of an Eye

by BluBerserker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerserker/pseuds/BluBerserker
Summary: Warning!: There’s Yuri. Don’t like, don’t read but for those who stay, Enjoy!After Lisanna comes back from Edolas, Lucy is forgotten by team Natsu. She takes solo missions which gradually makes her stronger. But one day she bites off more than she can chew as team Natsu find her severely hurt after a mission goes wrong. They feel guilty and try to take her back into the team but suddenly a mysterious girl arrives, who calls Lucy ‘master’.Who is this mysterious girl, what’s her connection to Lucy and why has Lucy never mentioned her?Another ‘Lucy gets ignored by team Natsu after Lisanna comes back’ fic. Except there’s yuri. LucyxOCEDIT: Changed the summary cuz I didn’t know where this story was going. !HIATUS!





	1. Chapter 1

 

It had been 11 months since Lucy was kicked off of team Natsu. Well, not exactly 'kicked off'.

_Flashback_

_It had been a few days since Lisanna had returned from the 'dead'. Lucy was happy for the Strauss siblings but she had felt a little left out from her team as they would talk and laugh about the past. Lucy didn't know what they were talking about so she decided to sit by the bar instead of sitting at their usual table._

_"Hey, Lucy!", the dragon slayer called._

_"Hm?", Lucy replied trying to not sound too eager. It had been awhile since anyone from the team approached her._

_"I was thinkin' maybe Lisanna could come along on the next mission!"._

_"That's a great idea! The more the merrier! ", Lucy said, genuinely happy._

_"Actually, I was thinkin' it'd be just Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy and me for old times' sake!", Natsu said._

_"O-oh. But I need to pay my rent soon...", Lucy said a bit upset._

_"It's only for one mission, Lucy! We'll go on another one when we come back!", Natsu said._

_"O-okay..."_

_End of flashback_  
__________________________________

 

One mission turned into 2, which turned to 5, which turned to 10. On the third month since Lisanna returned team Natsu had all but forgotten about Lucy. She wasn't officially 'kicked off' the team but they had just forgotten to bring her on jobs with them or even talk to her for that matter. Her absence was filled by Lisanna who had no bad intentions.

Lucy wasn't angry. She wasn't one to hold grudges after all but she still felt lonely. The whole guild (except for team Natsu) knew about how left out Lucy felt but when anyone approached Lucy about it she would brush it off saying, “It's okay" or "This way I can get stronger", with a smile.

For the first 3 months Lucy had been going to the guild only to pick jobs from the request board. She would choose 3 or 4 jobs at a time so she could "train more" but everyone knew that she was also trying to avoid team Natsu. She would occasionally talk with Levy about the latest chapter that she had written for her book or talk about the potential couples in the guild with Mirajane but would leave as soon as the guild got too rowdy or was filled with her old team's laughter.

After 6 months since Lisanna came back Lucy did get stronger. She started taking longer and harder requests which were dangerous but paid quite nicely. She was able to pay her rent with ease now.

 _'What's the point'_ , she thought.

_'No one will be coming here anymore...'._

She wouldn't have any sleepovers with Erza anymore. She wouldn't kick Gray out for stripping in her apartment or Natsu and Happy for climbing into her window in the middle of the night. She barely even spent a night in her own bed since she had been taking jobs nonstop.

After 10 months of doing job after job Lucy hadn't returned to the guild for the past 4 months. Well, the real Lucy hadn't. Lucy had been sending Gemini to fetch jobs from the request board in the guild. At this point Lucy was covered in too many scars to not disconcert anyone from the guild. She knew that Wendy would want to check her wounds so she opted to send Gemini in her old, unscarred form. Though her spirits were worried for her they couldn't disobey their master and instead did everything they could to protect her.

Lucy had stopped wearing revealing clothes and instead of her usual knee high boots she wore short, black, sturdy combat boots. She wore blue shorts and a black tank top with unattached sleeves. The unattached sleeves' purpose were to cover the deep scars she had received from the many, dangerous jobs she had been doing. Though she had a few scars on her legs they weren't as bad as the scars on her arms.

When Gemini came back with a job request Lucy had immediately started getting ready to leave but was stopped by Loki.

"You should rest a bit longer Lucy. You're still recovering from the last few missions.", Loki said gently.

"But-", Lucy started but was cut off by Loki.

"No buts. You haven't come home in a month.", he said firmly.

Lucy wouldn't give in though,"If you let me go on this job I won't go on another one for a whole month".

Though Loki wanted Lucy to rest for a bit longer he preferred the idea of his master taking a month long break after 10 months of continuous jobs. He reluctantly agreed but offered to carry her belongings since it was all he could do to help her.  
________________________________

_At the guild_

Team Natsu were sitting at their usual table in the guild.

"Hey, isn't it that time of the year?", Lisanna asked.

Natsu and Happy lifted their heads up from their food and looked at each other in confusion, mouths stuffed with food.

"The Hanami Party! I haven't celebrated that in years, I'm so excited!", Lisanna said exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!", Happy said after swallowing his fish.

"I hope that I'll win something better this year..."

"Why, did you not like your prize last year Erza?", Lisanna asked.

Erza and Gray went on to tell the story of how Team Natsu had collected the medicinal herbs from Mt. Hakobe and how it had dried up by the time they were giving out the prizes.

"Ah.", Gray said slamming his fist on his palm. "Speaking of which, remember last year Lucy couldn't make it to the Hanami Party because she got sick."

"Yeah!", Happy called. "She was so excited too..."

"She was still able to see the rainbow sakura tree though.", Gray said.

"How?"

"Well, a certain someone and his sidekick decided to uproot the rainbow sakura tree and send it floating down the river.", Erza said, eyeing a certain dragon slayer and his cat.

Natsu averted his eyes, "Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"S-sidekick?!", Happy shouted angrily.

Lisanna laughed at Natsu and Happy, saying how sweet it was of them.

"Speaking of Lucy where is she?", the red headed mage asked.

The whole guild became silent.

"She's been gone for a month.", Levy said from her usual table, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"A month?!", Team Natsu (excluding Lisanna) simultaneously asked.

"Lu-chan's been going on longer jobs on her own.", Levy said, irritation more apparent in her voice.

"On her own?!", they, once again, simultaneously asked.

They turned to Mirajane who merely nodded, confirming Levy's words.

"Hey, how long has it been since we went on a job with Lucy?", Happy suddenly asked.

  
Once again there was a deafening silence.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_"Hey, how long has it been since we went on a job with Lucy?", Happy suddenly asked._

  
_Once again there was a deafening silence._

  
_______________________

  
Natsu, Gray and Erza’s eyes widened as realization struck them. Natsu mouth quivered and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Gray hid his eyes behind his hand and he grit his teeth. Erza covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the ground in shame.

  
There was a moment of silence as the team were trying to process their thoughts before Levy spoke up again.

  
“Looks like you guys finally realized…”

  
They looked at her for a moment then looked back down in shame. No one dared to interrupt their train of thought before Erza decided to speak up.

  
“Wh-why didn't you tell us?”, she flinched at her failed attempt of using her usual authoritative voice.

  
“Lu-chan didn't want us to… She said it would be good for her to go on solo missions...so she could get stronger...Sh-she said that at least then she’ll be useful to you guys…”, Levy couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she started crying.

  
Gajeel attempted to calm her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

  
_‘Is that how we made her feel? Useless?_ ’

  
“When is she coming back?”, Natsu suddenly asked.

  
Mira knew that Levy couldn't speak anymore so she decided to answer him.

  
“She was supposed to be back a few days ago…”

  
Natsu, Gray and Erza ( and Happy) immediately stormed out of the guild and ran towards Lucy's house. They would wait for her there and beg her for forgiveness when she arrived.

  
_____________________________________

  
_Earlier that month_

_  
Lucy and Loki had finally arrived at their destination. They made their way to the mayor’s house and after they received more information about the job request they made their way towards the woods._

  
_The mission was simple; a dark guild recently set up close to the town and the dark mages were stealing all their supplies. Their job was to locate and shut the dark guild down. Simple_.

  
________________________

  
_A few weeks later…_

_  
“Lucy! Stay with_ me!”

  
_Loki lay Lucy down on the floor and ripped off some cloth from his suit and wrapped it around her abdomen, arms and eye. It was almost night time and they were hiding in a cave. They were too far into the woods to go back to the village unnoticed by their many pursuers._

  
_“L-loki you have to go back to the Spirit Realm or they'll find you...” , Lucy weakly croaked._

_  
“No! I’m not leaving you!”_

_  
“Hey, I heard something in that direction!”. The sounds of voices and steps were drawing closer and closer to them._

_  
“Loki please…”_

_  
Ignoring his master’s pleads Loki stepped out of the cave and attempted to defeat their pursuers by himself. He was exhausted because he had been using his own magic to stay in the human realm for a few weeks now but his anger drove him to keep fighting._

  
_He was angry at himself for getting separated from Lucy during her fight against the dark guild but he was even more furious at the men who hurt his master. When he found her she was severely injured but managed to defeat all the dark mages and the monsters. Apparently the dark guild was breeding and selling monsters as bodyguards._

_  
Her arms were covered in open gashes and her eye was badly injured as if something sharp had scratched it. Just as their eyes met, a dark mage, who was unfortunately still alive, pierced her with a sharp shadow from behind. Loki’s eyes widened in horror as Lucy finally fell to her knees and lay limp on the ground._

  
_Loki’s power seemed to increase at the memory and he was able to defeat some of the men. However it seemed as though there were an army of them as they just kept coming._

_  
“Just give up, spirit! We already have all the other keys and you're outnumbered. So why don't you just give yourself up so we can sell you! You’ll fetch us a hefty price!”, the guild master jeered._

  
_Loki growled at him but knew that he was right. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. A spell that would keep Lucy and all her Spirits safe._

_  
“Lion Brilliance!”, the bright light temporarily blinded them which gave him the opportunity to run back into the cave._

  
_Lucy was breathing heavily, her face pale._

_  
“Lucy, I have an idea but we don't have much time… I promise I'll explain everything to you later..”_

_  
“L-loki…?”_

  
_Loki whispered something into Lucy’s ear before putting his hand on her bandaged eye. Suddenly a bright light appeared and as it faded Loki vanished with it._

  
_Suddenly Lucy’s injuries felt numb. She couldn't feel the agonizing pain anymore and managed to stand up. With the sudden strength came anger._

_  
‘Loki's anger…’, she thought and she was able to defeat the rest of the guild._

_  
After that everything was a blur of walking back to the village and getting on a train._

_  
End of flashback_

  
___________________________________

 

_A few days ago..._

  
Lucy leaned against the wall for support as her legs were about to give way. It was in the middle of the night so the town of Magnolia was asleep. Lucy had to stop to catch her breath as she slowly made her way towards her home, though with her injuries it was a miracle that she could still move.

  
When she finally arrived at her house she didn't bother locking the door and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed a few bandages and a bottle of painkillers before she dragged her feet towards her bed. Not bothering to take off her heavy boots and bloody clothes she fell on her bed and swallowed a few painkillers. Just as her vision was darkening she clutched the bandages in her hand tighter in an attempt to wake herself up. She couldn't lose consciousness yet, or she would bleed to death.

  
She lifted her stained shirt up and replaced the bloody, makeshift bandages around her abdomen, making sure to tightly wrap her wounds closed. After that she ripped off the bloody bandages wrapped around her eye and replaced them with another layer of clean bandages. Panting from the energy it took to stop the bleeding, she attempted to continue to dress the open wounds on her arms before finally succumbing to the darkness and losing consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is quite graphic as it describes some gory stuff. You have been warned!

Chapter 3

  
_Panting from the energy it took to stop the bleeding, she attempted to continue to dress the open wounds on her arms before finally succumbing to the darkness and losing consciousness._

  
______________________________

  
Team Natsu finally made it to Lucy's house. Natsu stretched out his hand to turn the knob when he noticed it was unlocked. Dread filled them when they walked in. The normal scent of Lucy that usually filled the house was almost gone, fading, as if she hadn't stepped foot in her own house for a while.

  
Suddenly Gray caught sight of a red stain on the wall. He nudged Natsu to look at it. Natsu’s eyes widened. He knew what it was. He could smell it... _blood_.

  
At first he could barely smell it but as they neared her room the scent grew agonizingly stronger. He held his nose shut as he was beginning to feel sick from the smell. Noticing Natsu’s uncomfortableness Erza took the lead and opened the door to Lucy's room.

  
What they saw was so sickening and horrifying that they could have fainted. Lucy was lying, unmoving in her bed. Her body was riddled with scars and bloody bandages that seeped through which stained her bed. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and covered in a red-brownish substance. More blood. Her arm was draping off the side of the bed and on the floor lay a roll of bandages.

  
“Lucy!”, they all shouted.

  
______________________________

  
**At the guild**

  
After the events from that morning everyone was trying to continue to go about their day as usual. Levy was reading in a corner with Gajeel and Pantherlily sitting right across from her. Laxus was sitting at a table, surrounded by the Raijinshuu. Wendy and Charle sat down at a table while Mirajane served Macao and Wakaba another mug of beer.

  
Suddenly the guild doors burst open. A panting team Natsu appeared and the whole guild froze when they heard their dragon slayer’s desperate cry.

  
“Where’s Wendy?!”

  
Natsu was carrying Lucy on his back with Erza and Gray right behind him. A cloak was draped on Lucy’s frail form. Her face was smothered by the salamander’s scarf, only her hair, which were usually golden in colour, was visible. It seemed to be stained by a dark red colour. They all shot up from their seats, recognizing the substance; blood.

  
Wendy immediately ran towards them.

  
“Bring her to the infirmary!”, she shouted as she tied her hair up.

  
Without a second thought Natsu obeyed her and gently lay Lucy down on one of the beds. Mira and Levy followed them to the infirmary while the rest of the guild had no choice but to wait for the sky dragon slayer to do her magic.

  
Wendy instantly began examining Lucy. She started by removing the cloak, since Lucy’s body was practically caked in blood the fabric had already started to stick to her skin. Wendy tried to identify her most serious injury as quick as possible.

  
She decided that the open wound in her abdomen was quite serious as Lucy seemed to be grimacing in pain while grasping at the bandages. She unwrapped the bandages and disinfected the cut before stitching it closed and wrapping gauze around the wound.

  
Then she took a look at her arms. The bleeding didn’t seem to stop as red had already begun to seep through the bandages. Wendy knew that she would have to close the wounds quickly or Lucy would bleed to death, though it was a miracle that she didn’t already bleed out.

  
“Mira-san, I need you to open these bandages while I close off all the wounds on her arms”, Wendy ordered. Since Porylusica was out of town she would have to make do with the help on hand.

  
Mirajane carefully opened the bandages, trying to ignore the deep gashes and open skin, while Wendy stretched out her arms, her hands hovering right above the severe lacerations on Lucy’s arms. A soft, green glow emitted from her hands and the torn flesh started to mend itself. Her magic was only able to shrink the cuts but they were still open so she had to stitch them shut.

  
Finally she looked at Lucy’s left eye, which was also covered in bandages. A vertical cut, which started from her eyebrow, stretched down her left eye. Wendy decided that it just had to be cleaned as it had already begun to heal itself.

  
When she was done healing Lucy’s injuries, Levy wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on Wendy’s forehead. She sighed as the worst part was over. However she began to feel dizzy. ' _Not finished yet'_ , she thought.

  
“She’s going to need a blood transfusion”, Wendy said in a serious tone. “I’ve stopped the bleeding but she’s lost too much blood already. I need to find out what her blood types is...”.

  
“Lu-chan’s blood type is AB! I remember her mentioning it once”, Levy spoke up.

  
Nodding, Wendy stepped out of the infirmary. Team Natsu were waiting right in front of the door, with Natsu pacing the hallways, Gray tapping his foot rapidly in the corner and Erza sitting in silence on the floor.

When the door to the infirmary opened they all shot up to see Wendy covered in blood and looking a bit pale. They looked at her with worry and anticipation.

  
“How is she?”, Natsu was the first to ask.

  
“I managed to stop the bleeding and I’ve closed all her wounds but…”, Wendy trailed off.

  
“But?”, they asked with dread.

  
Wendy sighed, “Lucy-san needs a blood transfusion. Since her blood type is AB she can receive blood from most of the major blood types so she should be fine then but…”. Wendy started to tear up, “H-her wounds…I-I was too late...th-they’ll scar…”, she wiped away her tears.

  
They looked down in sorrow. All of them bore scars from their past and hardships, whether physical or emotional ones. But in time their scars healed and faded with the help of their comrades. But Lucy… she would have to bare the scars which her _comrades_ had caused. Silent tears started to fall from the unbearable guilt they felt.

  
However, they were also relieved that their celestial mage would be alright as soon as she had more blood in her system.

  
After wiping away her tears Wendy said in an exhausted voice. “Can I have two people who could donate some blood for Lucy?”.

  
“I’ll give her some of mine! I dunno my blood type but it’s red!”, Happy offered enthusiastically.

  
“No, I’ll give her my blood since I can donate to all blood types”, Gray volunteered.

  
“No way, ice breath your blood would be too cold for her! I’ll give her my blood instead!”, Natsu shouted.

  
“Yours would be too hot for her!”, Gray spat back.

  
“Um. Natsu-san’s and Gray-san’s blood type would be acceptable if it weren’t for your abnormal body temperatures. So you can’t give her your blood”, Wendy explained.

  
“Mine’s the same as Lucy’s so I’ll gladly give her as much as she needs”, Erza said in a firm tone.

  
“Great! Now we just need one more donor.. but who…”

  
“I’ll give her some”, Mira suddenly spoke up from behind Wendy.

  
“But Mira-san isn’t your blood also abnormal because of your Satan Soul?”

  
“I can change my blood type willingly, plus it has healing properties in it”, Mirajane explained.

  
“I see, that’s great! Please follow me then Erza-san, Mira-san!”

  
_______________________________

  
After finally giving Lucy the blood transfusion Wendy collapsed on one of the beds in the infirmary from exhaustion. Charle shook her head disapprovingly saying something about pushing herself too hard before tucking the girl in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have chapters up every week or so. But I also have a lot of school work and studying to do so please keep that in mind. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
_After finally giving Lucy the blood transfusion Wendy collapsed on one of the beds in the infirmary from exhaustion. Charle shook her head disapprovingly saying something about pushing herself too hard before tucking the girl in._

  
__________________________________

  
**1 week later**

  
It’s been a week since Lucy was found on the brink of death. Though she’s been recovering well there were still no signs of her waking up. The whole guild were worried for their blonde mage, team Natsu even more so.

  
Instead of feeling guilty and blaming themselves, Makarov assigned them a job to distract them. They had to find out what happened to Lucy and who (or what) caused those severe injuries. The most obvious people to ask were the celestial spirits but since there was no sign of Lucy’s keys they had to investigate themselves.

  
Looking through the missions log book they found out that Lucy accepted a job request about a month ago. They followed it to a small village on the outskirts of Magnolia. According to the mayor, Lucy had dealt with the dark guild that was terrorizing their village but didn’t come to collect her reward. Apparently when Lucy arrived she was accompanied by a ‘young man in a suit’ (Loki) but hurriedly left the village by herself.

  
The team found this unusual as they knew that Loki or any of Lucy’s spirits would never leave her unattended with those types of injuries. They concluded that something must’ve happened to them during the mission.

  
__________________________________

 

  
Lucy slowly opened her eyes before quickly shutting them again. The blinds were open and the sun was peeking through the window. She slowly lifted her body from the bed, wincing in pain as she grasped her bandaged abdomen.

  
“Ugh”, she groaned, grasping at her head as a minor headache suddenly struck her.

  
Lucy recognized the room instantly and noticed a blunette bookworm sleeping next to her. She smiled at the girl before remembering something.  
‘Loki’, she started looking around her surroundings before noticing that her left eye was bandaged. She lightly touched it, remembering what Loki said.

  
She shot up from the bed, making Levy shift slightly but not enough to wake her up. She slowly removed the covers from her body before quietly making her way to the window. ‘I’ll be back soon..’, Lucy thought before disappearing through the window.

 

  
**A few minutes later**

  
Levy yawned as she stretched before noticing the empty bed in front of her.

  
“Lucy! Lucy’s gone!”, Levy immediately hurried to tell everyone. Since it was still morning there were only a few people at the guild. Nonetheless they all scattered out of the guild to look for Lucy. Mirajane decided to look for her as well, leaving Lisanna in charge of spreading the news to any guild members that may arrive.

  
Just then team Natsu came bursting through the doors. They walked further into the guild before Natsu stopped. He sniffed the air before suddenly asking, “Where’s Lucy? I can’t smell her scent”.

  
Mirajane decided to take it upon herself to tell them the dreaded news, “Lucy’s disappeared…”.

  
“What! How could y-”

  
However before Natsu could finish ranting Mirajane interrupted him, “Instead of standing around I think we should all split up and look for her”.

  
This effectively shut the fuming dragonslayer up. Gray and Erza touched his shoulder in agreement before nodding at each other and running off in different directions.

  
__________________________________

  
**In the Woods**

  
Lucy had been looking for her celestial spirit keys for the whole day and somehow ended up in the middle of the woods. It was getting dark but her determination numbed the pain of her injuries, giving her the strength to look for her spirits.

  
‘ _Where are you guys…’_

  
Suddenly Lucy heard a voice, _“We’re right here Lucy”._

  
“Loki?!”, Lucy’s eyes widened and she looked around only to be met with the shadows of the trees surrounding her.

  
Lucy fell to her hands and knees, panting in exhaustion. Lucy had been feeling this strange sensation in her chest since she woke up. It wasn’t a painful feeling but it wasn’t pleasant either. It felt like something was going to burst out of her and she was getting tired by the minute. ‘What’s happening to me?’, Lucy asked internally.

  
‘Lucy, your body is exhausted because it’s trying to contain an amount of magical energy that you’re not used to’, Loki’s voice resounded within her.

  
“But I thought that I’ve gotten stronger!”, Lucy said, disappointment apparent in her voice.

  
She heard another voice, ‘But you have gotten stronger princess. If you didn't, your body would have already shut down from the amount of magical energy that was forced into it!’

  
“Wh-what do you mean by ‘magical energy forced into my body’? Where are you guys?!”

  
‘We’re inside you Lucy!’, a bright glow started to emit from Lucy’s eye. She lifted up her hand to gently touch her eye.

  
Before Lucy could process what he said she fell unconscious on the floor.

  
Suddenly an old woman emerged through the trees. The pink haired woman looked over the body of the unconscious girl before huffing and bringing her to her cabin.

 

  
**A few hours later**

  
Lucy woke up in _another_ unfamiliar bed. She sat up and immediately grasped at her chest. That strange feeling was back and it was getting stronger. She put her hand on her left eye, “Loki, what’s going on?”.

  
“A tremendous amount of magic power is leaking out but your body is trying to contain it”, a gruff, feminine voice spoke up.

  
“Porlyusica-san?”

  
Suddenly a pink haired dragonslayer burst through the door, along with Gray, Erza and Wendy.

  
The old woman didn’t seem fazed at all by the sudden appearance of the guild members, “I need to find out why you have so much magical energy inside your body before I can help you contain it”.

  
Trying to avoid her old teammates’ piercing gaze, Lucy turned to the woman then ripped off the gauze on her left eye. She slowly opened it before shouting, “Open Gate; The Lion: Leo!”. Her pupil morphed into the sign of the Lion and suddenly Loki appeared.

  
“Loki, I need you to explain to me what happened..”, Lucy said in a serious tone.

  
Loki sighed, “In order to protect you and the other zodiacs I had to fuse our keys into your body... That means that all our magic energy, combined, was forced into your body…”

  
“So you risked killing Lucy to save yourself?!”, Gray shouted at his former partner.

  
“I didn’t do it for myself! And I wouldn’t have had to risk it if it weren’t for you guys!”, Loki spat back with a glare. He grit his teeth, “If you hadn’t abandoned Lucy then..”

  
“Loki!”, Lucy interrupted him. She noticed them stiffen and look down at the floor in shame. “So, Porlyusica-san do you have any ideas on how to contain all this magic power?”

  
The woman thought for a moment, putting her hand on her chin. Suddenly her eyes widened and she walked over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. She looked through each shelf before pulling at the spine of an old book. It was bound in leather and had pieces of paper messily tucked into the pages. Porlyusica opened the book and turned a few pages before finally finding the right spell.

  
All the while the rest watched her in anticipation.

  
“This spell should do it…”, she mumbled to herself.

  
Suddenly Lucy shrieked, grasping at her chest. Her face was pale and beads of sweat were running down her forehead as she was gasping for air. “It feels...like something.. is going to..burst out of me!”, she said in between shaky breaths.

  
Porlyusica turned to Wendy and Loki, “Come here. I need your help”, she said in a calm yet hurried tone.

  
Wendy and Loki were at her side immediately, “What should we do?”

  
“I need you to hold the girl down while I cast the spell…”, Porlyusica calmly replied.

  
“Wh-what? Why do we need to-”, Loki started before Porlyusica cut him off, “There’s no time to explain! Just do it!”.

  
Loki looked at her with fear and doubt in his eyes but as he looked at the blonde girl writhing on the bed in pain he reluctantly agreed. He had to put his trust into the old woman.

  
Porlyusica looked at the rest of the people in the room and glared at them, “If you’re just going to stand there like idiots then get out and give me some space!”. Team Natsu looked at her with defeated eyes and they all exited the small cabin.

  
Wendy and Loki stood by Lucy’s side, both holding her arms down. Porlyusica started saying the incantations from the book as she started to cast the spell. She waved her arm in all directions, almost like she was drawing something in the air.

  
While she was doing that Lucy shook more violently as the feeling in her chest grew stronger and hotter. She screamed out in agony as it felt like something was burning her from the inside. Finally Porlyusica set the book down and put her hand above Lucy’s right hand, casting the spell where her guild mark was located at.

  
Suddenly a light radiated from Lucy which pushed them quite a distance away. Lucy was exhausted and fell unconscious. Porlyusica stood up from the ground and was met with Wendy’s and the spirit's worried eyes, “She’ll be fine…”, she assured them.

  
Both sighed in relief as Wendy slumped down on the floor and Loki bowed deeply in front of the old woman. The grumpy woman was quite surprised at the gesture before regaining her calm demeanor, “Thank you for saving my master”, he said respectfully.

  
Porlyusica was quite touched at the boy’s devotion to the unconscious girl in her bed, “Well, it’s not like I had a choice… she collapsed right outside my house! And now that she’s okay you have no reason to stay here any longer”.

  
Wendy was reluctant to leave until Charle spoke up, “It is getting late so we better head home”. Wendy nodded in defeat then looked at the pink haired woman with worried eyes.

  
Sensing the younger girl’s concern she decided to reassure her, “Don’t worry. She’ll be okay”.

  
With that Wendy left, along with Charle, leaving only Loki and Porlyusica in the room. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Loki bowed at Porlyusica again and apologized for intruding on the old woman before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Natsu bashing in this one... and a bit of guilt tripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I changed the summary cuz I really didn't know where this story was going. But I got some ideas and now it's a yuri story.

_Sensing the younger girl’s concern she decided to reassure her, “Don’t worry. She’ll be okay”.  
_

_With that Wendy left, along with Charle, leaving only Loki and Porlyusica in the room. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Loki bowed at Porlyusica again and apologized for intruding on the old woman before disappearing._

__________________________________

When Lucy finally woke up in Porlyusica’s bed, the strange sensation in her chest was gone but the pain from her injuries felt worse since she overexerted herself the day before.

She also noticed that the pain in her left eye was gone. Lucy was curious as to how it looked like, so she wobbled towards a mirror to look at the permanent damage inflicted on her eye. She found that the scar that ran down her eye was healed but remained visible. The eye itself was slightly damaged but her vision seemed to have improved.

Lucy was a bit surprised at the colour of her iris in her left eye. It had changed from its usual colour of chocolate brown, to a midnight blue. Porlyusica explained to her what kind of spell she cast on her and its side effects. More of its side effects affected her guild mark on her right hand. It was an inky blue-black with pinpoints of white shining through, almost like the night sky had been trapped inside her guild mark.

Porlyusica gave her a few herbs that were more effective and natural painkillers and with that, Lucy thanked the old woman before leaving her in peace. She thought about going to her apartment to rest a bit more since it was still early in the morning but she knew that the others were probably too worried to even sleep last night so she opted to go to the guild first.

‘ _Are you sure Lucy? I can come out with my own magic to accompany you to the guild if you’d like’_ , Loki’s voice spoke to her.

‘ _Nah, it’s fine Loki. You’ve already used your own magic a lot these past few days. You should rest’_ , Lucy replied internally.

Before she realised it she was in front of the guild. Though the sun was only beginning to come up now, Lucy could sense her guildmates sitting quietly. She took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open.

Lucy was right in assuming that her friends couldn’t sleep last night. Levy was the first to reach her. “Lucy! You scared me when you just suddenly disappeared! How are you? Shouldn’t you still be in bed?!”, Levy bombarded her with questions.

Immediately team Natsu were also at her side. “Lucy, how are you?”, Erza asked.

“...Yeah.. I’m fine. Thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica-san”, she looked over at Wendy who was sleeping soundly in her usual seat.

Mirajane walked towards Lucy and wordlessly hugged her. She reciprocated the hug and, after a few seconds, broke their embrace.

“..Lucy..”, Natsu suddenly spoke up, but was immediately interrupted.

“-I just came by to check on you guys but it looks like you’re okay, so I’m going home. I’m still tired…”, Lucy hurriedly said.

“Wh-why don’t you rest in the infirmary?”, Natsu suggested hopefully. “Your bed’s still covered in blood…”

“...Alright”, Lucy answered reluctantly. “But only for today”.

With that, Lucy made her way towards the infirmary, falling face first on a bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

__________________________________

After a week of recovery, Lucy’s injuries started healing and she had more energy to move around. During that time Lucy explained the sudden change in her eye and guild mark to her friends.

However things were still pretty awkward between her and team Natsu as she didn’t feel like dealing with them at the moment. So she had avoided them the whole week, which was pretty hard seeing as she spent most of her time in the guild.

One day, as things were just going back to normal, the doors suddenly burst open. Though it was a normal occurrence in the guild, the usual suspects of grand entrances (mainly team Natsu) were already sitting in the guild hall.

A cloaked figure stepped forward. Lucy was sitting at the bar and, like everyone else, immediately went quiet and watched the suspicious figure cautiously. The figure looked around, seemingly looking for someone.

Natsu, who was already in a bad mood, stomped towards the stranger as he was starting to get annoyed at their strange behaviour. “Hey! What business do you have here?!”, he shouted in a threatening tone.

He had been in a bad mood because Happy, Erza and Gray decided to sit at a different table, telling him that he has to control his anger and let Lucy talk to them when she’s ready.

With a single step the stranger passed by him and appeared in front of Lucy in the blink of an eye. The figure’s hood slipped off revealing long raven hair. Before Lucy could react a gentle hand touched her cheek. “What happened to your eye?”, the girl softly spoke.

While the others stood watching flabbergasted at the stranger’s intimate gesture, Lucy relaxed into the touch as she recognized the raven haired girl. The blonde simply smiled and touched the other girl’s hand, “Mitsuki-chan… it’s been years and yet you’re still worrying about me like you used to…”. Lucy squeezed her hand to assure her, “I’m okay”.

Everyone stared in confusion as the mysterious girl genuflected in front of Lucy. “My sincerest apologies for arriving so late, ojou-sama”, the girl bowed her head in respect.

Lucy bent down to pull the girl up, “Nevermind that! Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to these past 4 years? And anyway stop calling me ojou-sama! I already told you that I’m not of high class anymore, since I ran away from home”, Lucy insisted.

“If you insist. Then I shall call you Lucy-sama from now on”

Lucy sighed, exasperated, “I guess that’s.. better..?”

They sat down by the bar where Mirajane served them some water. Although Lucy seemed to trust the beautiful stranger, the rest of the guild still watched the girl warily from the corner of their eyes.

While the blonde was enthusiastically catching up with the raven haired beauty, the other guild members relaxed slightly as Lucy seemed to have been revived. Colour returned to her cheeks and she was genuinely smiling again.

No one dared to interrupt their conversation for fear of the blonde losing her liveliness again. Until master Makarov approached them.

“May I ask who this young lady is, Lucy?”, he asked.

“Oh, master! This is Mitsuki-chan. She’s a childhood friend of mine and she used to be a servant in my father’s mansion”, Lucy explained.

Mitsuki stood up from her seat and bowed at the old man, “Thank you for taking care of my master”.  
  
The master nodded while he stroked his moustache, “Hmm it's a pleasure to meet you. Well then, we should celebrate your friend’s return.. so let’s party!”

The other members stared at Makarov in confusion.

“Well, what are you waiting for you brats?! I know that you’ve been eavesdropping!”

Lucy sweat dropped as the guild members were revived and the guys started to brawl.

Mitsuki looked at the rowdy guild members with slight disapproval. Mirajane got the courage to ask the blonde as she was more cheerful now. “You never told us that you had such a cute friend, Lucy. And you seem quite close..”, she placed a plate of food in front of the blonde.

Lucy shot up, “Oh yes! Sorry I should have introduced you first. Mitsuki-chan this is-”

Before she could finish Mitsuki stretched out her hand, “Mirajane-san right? Lucy-sama has told me a lot about you”.

Mirajane was surprised at her politeness but reciprocated the handshake. “So, tell me how did you guys meet?”.

A smile crept on Lucy’s face, “Well… I actually found her while playing in the woods one day”, Lucy looked over at Mitsuki who was eyeing a piece of meat on her plate. She chuckled lightly and slid the plate towards Mitsuki and nodded to indicate that she could eat it.

Mirajane stared, surprised as Mitsuki devoured the piece of meat. While she was hungrily scarfing down the food Lucy spoke up again, “You see, Mitsuki-chan here... was brought up by wolves”

The whole guild must have been listening in on the conversation as a loud “Ehhhhhhhh?!” broke out.

Lucy just kept smiling and patted Mitsuki’s head as she finished the whole plate in less than a minute. Mirajane could swear that she saw a tail swishing from side to side as Lucy patted the other girl’s head. The members who stared at the girl with distrust just a few minutes ago were now looking at her adoringly.

After the commotion died down, the bartender asked Mitsuki more about her past while the others listened contentedly. Mitsuki answered all the questions curtly, trying to ignore Lucy’s dreamy gaze directed at her.

“So you were raised by _wild_ wolves after being abandoned by your parents?!”, Levy joined in.

Mitsuki merely nodded in reply, as if it was the most normal thing.

“I thought that only happened in stories! _Fictional_ stories!”, Levy shouted.

“Didn’t you ever get sick?”, Wendy asked.

There was a brief pause until Mitsuki spoke up again, “Actually, when Lucy-sama found me I was on the verge of dying. You see, even though I had a lot of physical strength, I didn’t have much magical strength”, she explained.

“Then how _did_ you survive?”, Wendy asked curiously.

“Lucy-sama’s life was linked to mine, which gave me enough magical energy to survive”

“So _technically_ … you’re married!”, Cana slurred her words.

Mitsuki smirked slyly and looked over at the blushing blonde, “I guess so…”.

While all the girls were squealing Lucy looked at Mitsuki with annoyance, “You know, for someone who grew up with wolves, you act more like a **cat** ”

“Maybe so... but I’m as loyal as a **dog** , Lucy- _sama_ ”, Mitsuki replied deviously.

The blonde grew more embarrassed and was now blushing madly. Mirajane, the matchmaker of fairy tail, was trying hard not to faint at their interaction. A new potential couple has turned up!

__________________________________

From the corner of the guild, Natsu still watched Mitsuki warily. He listened to their conversation intently, chugging a mug of beer down every time Lucy laughed or smiled.

He was still pretty pissed off for just getting sweeped to the side when he tried to confront the girl earlier. He was surprised to see that Lucy knew the stranger. But one thing was irking him, _Why hasn’t Lucy ever mentioned her before?!_

What pissed him off the most was that Mitsuki seemed to have noticed his glare but merely smirked in response to his hostile looks.

“I think we should get going…”, he heard Mitsuki say. “It looks like Lucy-sama has had a bit too much to drink.. and anyway, she should still be resting”

The group of people who had crowded around the mysterious girl aww’d in disappointment.

“Whaaat, I’m _fine_!”, Lucy slurred. “I wanna hear more stories from your travels!”, she whined.

Mitsuki sighed in annoyance but suddenly came up with an idea, “Alright. How about you close your eyes for… 10 seconds? If you don’t fall asleep then I’ll continue telling my stories..”

Lucy laughed triumphantly, “Ha! You’re on!”. She closed her eyes and Mitsuki began counting slowly.

The others watched in anticipation, hoping that the blonde would stay awake as they wanted to hear more of Mitsuki’s exciting stories. However, Mitsuki hadn’t even reached the number 5 when Lucy slumped down. She was quickly swept off the ground by the raven haired girl.

Everyone watched with a slight blush as Mitsuki carried Lucy bridal style and began walking out of the guild. That is, until the silence was interrupted by an angry voice.

“Where do you think _**you’re**_ going with Lucy?!”, a pink haired dragonslayer shouted.

Mitsuki turned around to face him and gave him a stern look, “Natsu-san right? Please refrain from raising your voice or else you’ll wake her up”

Natsu grew even angrier at her calm response and turned to the other members, “Are you really gonna let some _**stranger**_ take Lucy?!”

Gray and Erza stood up from their seats, “Take it easy Natsu. You’re drunk”.

“How can you guys just trust her?! We don’t even know her!”, Natsu retaliated.

This time, Levy stood up, “Lu-chan seems to trust her!”.

This time ignoring reason and just giving into his anger, he shouted, “But isn’t it _suspicious_ that she just suddenly appeared?!”

Mitsuki turned to face the guild members and sighed heavily before speaking, “When Lucy-sama’s life was linked to mine, so were her feelings. Therefore, I can feel _everything_ she feels”, she explained.

That’s when some people noticed something. That Mitsuki was breathing heavily. Some people’s eyes widened and some girls covered their gaping mouths. They noticed that a dark red fluid was seeping through Mitsuki’s cloak.

“From every _bruise and scratch_...all her _**pain**_ , _every heartache_ she goes through… I feel it all” . Mitsuki said between ragged breaths. She turned to a stunned Natsu and glared at him, “At first I knew she was okay because she told me about her team... and that she _trusted_ them... and even when she _did_ get injured...there was no feeling of _loneliness_ because she had her **_nakama_** ”, she paused from her rant.

“But recently I felt something on Lucy-sama’s part. I felt... loss. _Abandonment_. **_That’s why I just ‘suddenly appeared’_**. Because Lucy-sama went back to feeling alone…”, she finished and her animosity was apparent now as she stared down Natsu.

Though it looked like she could fall over at any moment, she also looked like she could attack them as she was emitting an ominous dark aura. However, she didn’t as she turned around and walked away, leaving team Natsu in a worse mood than before.

“U-um!”, Wendy stammered just as Mitsuki was about to push the doors open. “I-I can heal your injuries if you want”, she timidly called.

The dark aura disappeared around Mitsuki and she turned around with a slight smile on her face, “Thanks, but it’s okay. It’s a full moon anyway…”

Everyone stared in confusion at the statement but decided to leave it as Mitsuki left the guild hall with Lucy in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mitsuki, my edgy Werewolf OC! What can I say, I have a soft spot for edgy characters with a dark past. From now on I'll update whenever I can. No specific schedule as it's an important school year. Thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for taking your time to read this fic!


End file.
